This invention relates generally to finger grips for writing instruments and more particularly to devices promoting alignment of the left hand and fingers.
Many patents issued are directed to aids, sleeves, and grips for forming good writing habits for beginning writer's fingers and hand or for making the work of writing more comfortable for the adult writer's fingers and band. Many patents have issued are directed to devices for right hand writers and may include a similar device for the left hand. However, the left-handed writer encounters different alignment and pressure conditions as compared to those encountered by the right-handed writer.
U.S. Pat. No. 794,329 to Whitehouse is directed to a finger-guard for pencils for providing a rest for the thumb, first finger, and second finger to facilitate gliding motion of the hand from left to right and prevent writer's cramp as the fingers assume the position of holding an egg. The invention having cupped out depressions for correct finger positions at 120-degree finger placement separation and having solid ridges or guards causing discomfort if improper finger positions are used especially for beginners.
U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. 2005/0232680 to Schulken is directed to a gripping aid for the purpose of proper positioning of the tripod fingers by thumb wrap-preventing rims. Correcting grasp or thumb position of young children and persons learning to write with a tripod grasp.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,879,456 to Parsons is directed to a writing instrument sleeve made of metal, wood, or cork with depressions to receive the thumb, first finger, and second finger.
U.S. Pat. No. 843,767 to Plach is directed to a penholder manufactured of wood, metal, or celluloid, provided with grooves corresponding to the thumb, forefinger, and middle finger and ridges between finger grooves, for holding the writing instrument in the correct position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,547 to Rusk is directed to a writing aid and method of teaching using the writing aid for teaching a person how to hold writing instruments properly. The aid includes a body having a central boring to receive a writing instrument and three gripping surfaces positioned to receive the user's first (thumb) finger, second finger, and third finger, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,020 to Rusk describes the aid includes a body having a central boring to receive a writing instrument and three gripping surfaces positioned to receive the user's first (thumb) finger, second finger, and third finger, respectively. At least one surface having indicia means on color for instructing young children for finger placement. Alternatively, a mating material, such as Velcro, attached to one of the device finger surfaces and a glove means to be worn by the user with mateable material for gripping the device finger surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,604 to Rusk is directed to a writing aid for aiding the gripping of a hand-held writing instrument with three surfaces for receiving the first three fingers gripping the writing instrument having surfaces with indicia.
U.S. Pat. No. 945,026 to Faust is directed to a writing-position adjuster for correct finger placement while holding a writing instrument. The invention is a sleeve with a slidable spring clamp metal clip with a protrusion for exact forefinger placement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,909 to Luke, Jr., et al. is directed to a writing instrument with ergonomic grip attached to one end of the pen tubular shaft intended to reduce strain on writer's fingers and wrist. The ergonomic grip having a contoured shape with two bulging portions and narrow waist between the portions, forming a dumbbell for cushioned finger placement. This is a pen and not a writing aid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,463 to Pozil et al. is directed to a writing aid to reduce dynamic finger movements and increase full hand and arm action and benefits an arthritic individual. The writing aid comprises a generally pear-shaped body with a cylindrical hole running through the length of the writing instrument, with the smaller end of the aid intended to be nearer the writing tip of the instrument. First, second, and third concave depressions lie on lateral portions of the body, near the smaller end, spaced roughly 120 degrees apart, and are grasped by the thumb, index finger, and middle finger, respectfully. The device may be used for left handed writers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,347 to Hoyle is directed to a writing instrument removable finger grip to promote proper use of writing instruments by professionals for extended periods of time without causing “writer's cramp” fatigue and avoiding perspiration while holding the instrument. The sleeve provides a triangular cross-sectional shape for finger placement. A plurality of ribs running the length of the bore of the grip firmly secure it to the writing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,945 to Klodt is directed to a writing instrument grip tube or sleeve, with a plurality of flexible interior ribs and a plurality of flexible exterior ribs, both extending the length of the grip. The grip provides the user a nonslick surface and allows for nonconstraining finger placement. The pressure of the writer's fingers on the exterior ribs provide a cushioning sensation to the writer's fingers. The ribs serve as channels which liquid sweat on skin of writer may be drained away.
The aforementioned finger placement patents having grooves, rests, and depressions for positional placement of fingers as well as the sleeve grip device patents do not teach increased tactual and visual sensory awareness of finger pressure and alignment especially for the left-handed user. The present invention grip device provides a conically shaped grip having a plurality of raised surface projections positioned proximal and circumferentially spaced about the outer surface to cause tactual friction or tactual pressure between the device and grasping fingers when a user applies pressure to a hand-held implement. Engaged user tactual sensory awareness allows the user to adaptably modify and correct finger pressure and placement toward a natural finger and hand position while grasping a hand-held implement. The present device also provides visual indicia for the forefinger, index finger, and thumb placement forming a natural hand position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,724,366 to Crawford is directed to a thumb actuated input device for the purpose of reducing stress and accommodating user finger length with variables defined by computer ergonomics experts. Computer ergonomics experts agree need to reduce stress and irritation associated with the repetitive motion injury while using a computer mouse includes a more relaxed and natural hand and wrist position. Carpal tunnel syndrome is aggravated where joints, tendons, and muscles become over flexed in unnatural positions.
Carpal tunnel syndrome is related to the compression of the median nerve through the wrist supplying the thumb side of the hand. Pain, numbness, tingling, swelling, muscle weakness or atrophy may be experienced in the first three fingers and thumb side of the hand by a compressed median nerve. The Merck Manual of Medical Information, pp. 336-337, Merck Research Laboratories, Merck & Co., Inc., Whitehouse Station, N.J., 1997.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,949 to Byrne, et al. provides alignment markers on golf balls for direction and force used on a golf club and contact between the club and ball as well as alignment indicia used with a putter and surface indicia on the golf ball. The alignment markers provide enhanced visual sensory perception of alignment on golf balls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,226 to Place teaches a single-finger gripping device to provide a non-slip grip surface at the pivot point between the handle of a golf club and the golfer's hand using a conventional over grip. The grip teaches raised projections between the handle of the club and the golfer's index finger but does not teach hand or writing implement alignment.
U.S. Pat. Appl. Publication US2009/0007387 to Laghi custom grip teaches thermoforming of grip to holder's grasp. The device conforms to the hand grip and does not teach correction of hand positioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,379,624 to Chisnell is directed to a finger guard made of resilient material to be received over the end of the finger with a nonskid outer surface design to facilitate leafing papers or pages. Longitudinal ribs provide improved air ventilation for the finger on inner surface of the finger conical finger sleeve.
U.S. Pat. Appl. 2007/0118947 to Lorenzo is directed to a ventilated and swing away finger conical finger sleeve for ease in handling paper documents and includes a plurality of raised surface projections similar to conical finger sleeve available under brand name “Swingline” as “Rubber Finger Tips”, stock number 54035, in various sizes including small, medium, and large.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,744,137 to Mazyck is directed to a page turning device finger sleeve with a pad affixed to the sleeve and includes a tacky outer surface configured to capture and lift a paper. The device is made of elastomeric material and worn on the finger of a user, operative to frictionally engage and move leaves of material.
The aforementioned grips and finger guard patents mentioned do not teach writing alignment or hand alignment awareness especially for the left-handed user. The present invention provides a grip having plurality of raised surface projections positioned about the inner surface creating tactual friction between the device and received finger when pressure is applied by the user's finger to a surface. The present grip device provides corrective alignment indicia for repeated motions of the fingers, hand, wrist, and arm.
There is a need for a grip device and method for providing increased tactual sensory awareness of finger and hand applied pressure and for providing increased visual sensory awareness of finger and hand alignment.